Simplify the expression. $ (y^{6}+4y^{4}-y^{2}) - ( -2y^{6}-2y^{3}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(y^{6}+4y^{4}-y^{2}) + (2y^{6}+2y^{3})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $y^{6}+4y^{4}-y^{2} + 2y^{6}+2y^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ { y^6} + \color{#DF0030}{4 y^4} - \color{#9D38BD}{ y^2} + {2 y^6} + {2 y^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 1 + 2 ) y^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ 4 y^4} + { 2 y^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -1 y^2} $ Add the coefficients. $3y^{6}+4y^{4}+2y^{3}-y^{2}$